O Amante
by Any Rocha
Summary: Meus quinze anos foram marcados por uma paixão vulcânica. Ele, um aristocrata com a mais perfeita classe conhecida na França. Eu, uma simples estudante de um internato rigoroso. Cujas regras, foram quebradas de forma avassaladoras. Sim, eu faria de novo'


_Minha primeira fanfic hot. Espero que gostem._

_Beijos Ana._

_Capítulo Primeiro - O Encontro._

Eu acabava de completar 15 anos, e como presente de melhor aluna da minha turma, ganhei uma bolsa em um colégio interno, muito importante na França. Não me preocupei em deixar minha família, e tão pouco meu país de origem, Polônia. Sempre me senti excluída neste país que priorizavam apenas os ricos.

Sim, eu era pobre, filha de mãe solteira, abandonada por um marido alcoólatra e irmã do meio, com um homem mais velho e uma menina de 10 anos, a caçula.

Decidida a conhecer esta nova fase da minha vida, arrumei tudo que tinha que não era muito, porém, eram minhas coisas e iriam onde quer que eu fosse.

Meus últimos dias neste país foram menos tediosos, já que todos dirigiam suas atenções a mim, me dando conselhos e me pedindo cartões postais.

Ok, quando eu entrasse no navio, faria questão de rasgar cada papel que continha estes endereços.

No dia da viagem, minha mãe e meus irmãos, me levaram ao porto.

- Não converse com estranhos, minha filha. Seja educada e obediente no colégio.

- Tchau mãe.

- Você é uma má educada menina. Se esforce para aprender alguma coisa e nos ajudar em casa. Sua imprestável.

O amor de minha mãe por mim era imensurável. Vês?

Abracei meus irmãos, e com um último aceno, entrei no navio.

A viagem seria longa, por mais que o navio fosse lindo, eu estava na terceira classe, ou seja, gritaria e bagunça reinava no local. Cansada de tanto barulho, decidi ir até a frente do barco e encostar-se à beirada. Acompanhava cada movimento das ondas, era algo que conseguia prender minha concentração. Ao mesmo tempo em que era mansa e transpassava paz, era agressiva e impetuosa, mostrando sua fúria e força.

Minha atenção voltou-se para o barco, quando um homem muito perfumado e bem arrumado, encostou-se ao meu lado, à beirada do navio.

Fumando.

Por mais que eu quisesse voltar minha atenção para o mar, não consegui. Sua postura era perfeita, a cada fumaça que este soltava, seus lábios curvavam-se em biquinho extremamente sedutor. Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar desta visão gloriosa, que me prendeu na perfeição de seu rosto. Era tão branco, tão pálido e esplendoroso.

- Quer um cigarro?

A voz dele era a mais linda sinfonia que já ouvi até mesmo as composições de Eduard Grieg, não se igualava. Lindamente suave, como o veludo, o mais macio e acetinado feito na face da Terra.

Sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra, apenas afirmei com a cabeça, e ele me estendeu o maço. Rapidamente retirei um e coloquei na boca, eu não tinha idéia como se fumava, mas não seria ele, a saber, disso.

Virei - me para o mar, totalmente desconfortável e sem saber qual atitude tomar, quando o vejo se aproximar e estendendo um isqueiro em direção ao meu cigarro. Fiquei tensa, e minha reação foi sugar o cigarro, o que me causou uma crise de tosse.

Maldita fumaça.

Ele ria me observando.

- Nunca fumou, não é?

- Já sim, é que... Hum... Estou gripada.

Ele gargalhou, levando a cabeça para trás. Um som lindo. Não agüentei e o segui rindo também. Algumas gotas começaram a cair, dando sinais que viria chuva.

- Acho melhor entrar criança. Sua gripe pode piorar com a chuva.

Sua voz atingia claramente um tom de ironia e sarcasmo. Minha vontade era de deixá-lo falando sozinho.

- Não se preocupe senhor. Eu sei me cuidar.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando ouviu a palavra senhor, e sorriu de lado. Concordando com a cabeça. Acenei e me virei, voltando ao interior do navio.

O restante da viagem, foi relaxante, voltei inúmeras vezes à beirada do navio, mas não vi o granfino novamente. Bobagem, eu sei. Mas seu perfume me viciou, eu queria sentir apenas mais uma vez.

O navio chegou ao porto, e logo eu já estava fora dele. Sentindo a brisa fria de Paris. A linda Paris. Era uma pena que não seria ali, no centro que ficaria e sim no canto mais afastado. Preparei-me para a longa caminhada, colocado meus sapatos baixos e um chapéu, para ficar elegante. Apreciando a passagem, entrei na estrada principal, caminhando lentamente.

Poucos minutos depois, ouço o motor de um carro, me virei para constatar o carro amarelo que se aproximava. Lindo. Parei, para prestar atenção no traseiro dele, enquanto passasse, mas este parou ao meu lado. O vidro da porta traseira e abaixou, revelando meu granfino cheiroso.

- Uma carona?

- Depende, está indo pra onde?

- Eu posso alterar meu caminho criança. Entre.

Olhei adiante, e vi a estrada, olhei de volta para carro. Sem pensar duas vezes, abri a porta e me sentei ao seu lado quieta. Ele pediu para que o motorista continuasse a dirigir e depois se dirigiu a mim.

- Para onde vai?

- Internato Annelise Claire Frossard.

Sorrindo, ele concordou com a cabeça.

Um silêncio absoluto imperou no carro, e a estrada esburacada, causava balanços intensos nos meus pequenos seios, chamando atenção do granfino. Mesmo com meus olhos voltados para a janela, eu percebia que ele estava olhando, e não me incomodava este fato. Minutos de estrada, ele quebrou o silêncio, pigarreando. Olhei-o e este me abriu um simples sorriso.

- Sou Edward Cullen

- Prazer Sr. Cullen.

- Me chame apenas de Edward, senhorita...

- Bella.

- Bella?

- Só Bella.

Ele riu e voltou sua atenção para frente. Sua expressão era totalmente de concentração, em algo que não se sabia o quê. Voltei a olhar pela janela, depois de alguns minutos vi Edward se mover, sua mão agora estava ao lado da minha perna, sobre o banco.

Movida por uma eletricidade que muito se assemelhava um imã, eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, a apertando. Ficamos assim, sem ao menos nos olhar... Sentindo a macia pele de Edward, ele tirou sua mão sob a minha, e colocou na minha perna, deslizando para debaixo da saia.

Sua mão era quente e macia, pude sentir um calor subir desde a planta dos meus pés, me consumindo e criando uma erupção vulcânica no meu interior. Mantive-me calma, ainda olhando pela janela.

Edward que ainda continuava com a mão parada, não dizia nada, nem respirava, mas era como se pudesse sentir seu coração acelerado através de sua mão.

Ele começou a fazer movimentos, como se acariciasse minha perna, em reflexo as afastei uma da outra, isso fez com que a mão de Edward paralisasse, e por um momento me condenei por ser tão para frente.

Seu polegar voltou a fazer círculos e após duas ou três voltas, deu dois tapinhas na minha coxa.

- Chegamos.

Sobressaltei a sua voz, estava tão concentrada em sua mão, que qualquer outro movimento não era bem vindo.

- Oh. Ah! Sim... Ok... Obrigada Edward.

- Disponha.

Em uma atitude impensada e rápida, lhe dei um selinho. Abrindo a porta de forma desajeitada e saindo na velocidade da luz.

Não sem antes ele me segurar pelo braço.

- Posso voltar?

- Para onde?

- Aqui. Ver você novamente.

- Claro.

Ele beijou minha mão e fechou a porta do carro. Enquanto eu ficava parada, vendo meu lindo granfino ir em direção ao desconhecido.

[...]

O colégio era luxuoso, seu piso era mármore branco como a neve. Na verdade o colégio todo era alvo... Exceto pelos quadros pendurados nas paredes, que realçavam e davam vida ao lugar.

Uma monitora impecavelmente vestida veio até mim.

- Srta Swan, me acompanhe, vou mostrá-la seu dormitório.

Ela se virou e começou a andar em passos largos, o que resultou em uma corrida para mim. Havia muitas portas, deduzi que todas eram de quartos também. Estavam todas fechadas, e o silêncio imperava de forma assustadora. Sem cerimônia alguma, ela abriu a porta do dormitório, e entrou enquanto eu a seguia.

- Este será seu quarto senhorita. Está é Angela, sua parceira de quarto. Vista-se com o uniforme e esteja no refeitório daqui a 30 minutos.

E da mesma forma objetiva que falou, saiu rapidamente, deixando a mim com minha companheira de quarto.

- Oi!

- Oi Isabella.

- Só Bella.

- Ok. Bella pode me chamar de Angie.

Ela se apressou para o outro lado do quarto e começou a se maquiar.

- Pode usar isso aqui?

- Não. Mas usamos, vou ver meu amor agora.

- Seu amor? Você tem um namorado? Aqui não é um colégio apenas para meninas?

- Quantas perguntas Bella! Sim eu tenho um amor, é namorada, pelo fato de ser um colégio apenas para meninas.

Eu comecei a tossir provavelmente engasgada com a pergunta que tanto queria fazer. Angie veio ao meu lado e deu algumas tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Todas reagem assim , quando descobrem Bella, mas depois se acostumam.

- Isso esta fora de cogitação, não vou e nem quero me acostumar.

Ela gargalhou e continuou a se maquiar.

- Mas você se arruma desse jeito para ela? Sua... er... namorada?

- Sim. Comprei este batom ontem, dizem que vermelho é cor de puta quando quer conquistar seu homem, e como não tenho um, vai minha mulher mesmo.

Ela dizia tão naturalmente, que até ri.

Eu me vesti com o uniforme do colégio e fui para o refeitório, depois houve uma excursão para as novas alunas para conhecerem o colégio, depois as aulas. Foi um dia exaustivo.

Voltei para o quarto, tomei um banho e olhei pela janela, vendo a noite linda que fazia em Paris.

Eu não acreditava que estava aqui, Paris... minha linda Paris. Fui até a janela e olhei a rua... percorrendo cada centímetro com meus olhos, até que estes pararam em um carro. Um carro muito conhecido para mim.

Era ele. Edward estava com o carro estacionado em frente ao colégio, conseguia ver claramente a luz do seu cigarro.

- O que tanto vê Bella?

- Vem aqui Angie, quero te mostrar alguém.

Ela se aproximou da janela e lhe apontei Edward, contando-lhe todo nosso trajeto, desde o navio, a carona, sua mão e como me senti atraída por ele.

- Vá encontrá-lo boba.

- Não podemos sair, lembra?

- Não podemos, mas... saímos. Vem...

Angie me puxou pela mão, saindo do dormitório e me fazendo sinal de silêncio, fomos em direção a um corredor escuro, este parecia não ter fim, até que vi uma pequena luz.

- Bella, aquela luz é de uma janela, que dará para a rua de traz, vá e o encontre. Conte-me tudo depois.

E assim, segui pelo corredor...

Quando dei um pouco mais que cinco passos, voltei correndo atrás de Angie.

Ela me ouviu e se virou.

- O que foi Bella? Não vai mais?

- Eu só queria que me emprestasse o batom.

Ela rolou os olhos rindo.

- Tem sorte que trago sempre comigo. Pegue.

Eu o peguei apressadamente e passei com cuidado exagerado para não borrar. Entreguei-lhe o batom.

- Obrigada Angie, fico te devendo esta.

Voltei em passos silenciosos, porem rápidos pelo corredor escuro. Minha pressa parecia fazê-lo ficar ainda mais longo, até que vi a pequena luz. Senti borboletas no estomago e por um momento considerei voltar.

Na verdade eu teria voltado, se eu não desejasse tanto vê-lo de novo, respirei fundo e com passos decididos cheguei à janela. Era um pouco alta, mas não era difícil de pular, e foi o que fiz.

Em poucos segundos eu já estava na rua, dei a volta e vi o carro de Edward no mesmo lugar. Continuei a andar... calmamente, me aproximei do carro e bati duas vezes no vidro do passageiro, que se abriu instantaneamente.

- Veio me ver?

- Quem esta parando em frente ao colégio é você.

- Sim, mas quem saiu de lá?

- Ok... Eu vim vê-lo. Mas você esta aqui por quê?

- Para vê-la minha criança. Entre.

Não me importei em perguntar para onde iríamos, abri a porta e sentei no banco ao seu lado.

Edward que até então continuava a fumar, jogou seu cigarro fora e me encarou.

- O que é isso nos seus lábios?

- Batom.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas porque colocou?

-Achei bonito, você não gostou?

Sorrindo, ele colocou o carro em movimento... Sem me dar uma resposta.

Edward dirigia de forma leve, mas claramente via-se a velocidade que estava. Comecei a imaginar na loucura que estava fazendo, saindo a noite com um desconhecido.

Foi quando parou em uma rua deserta, e me olhou.

- É bonito, mas você fica linda sem isso.

Sorri de forma sem graça, e com as costas da mão, comecei a tirar o batom. Edward segurou meu pulso, impedindo que continuasse.

- Deixe-me que te ajude.

Ele ligou a luz do carro, e conectou seus olhos aos meus.

Minha vontade foi de chorar, eu me senti presa, sem reação, queria que ele me largasse sem ao menos me tocar, era doloroso. Como um caçador olha sua caça, presa na sua armadilha.

Destruindo os centímetros que nos separavam, Edward chegou próximo do meu rosto, e respirou, fazendo seu hálito fresco, bater violentamente contra minha face, uma mistura de hortelã com cigarro. Em reflexo abri a boca, mas não consegui fechar os olhos. Estes ainda estavam presos naqueles olhos verdes, que brilhavam intensamente. Eu conseguia ver as pupilas de Edward se dilatando.

- Feche os olhos.

E como uma serva obediente, fechei. Sem dificuldade alguma. Edward tinha o controle desse magnetismo, poderia fazer o que quiser.

Com os olhos fechados, senti me tocar com seus lábios, somente esfregando-os contra os meus. Estes eram quentes, macios... Uma sensação maravilhosa se apossou de mim, quando Edward circulou meus lábios com sua língua, explorando toda sua extensão, queimando-me com um fogo que não ardia.

Com apenas um selinho, ele encerrou o beijo, abri os olhos novamente, e lá estavam suas esmeraldas me encarando.

- Sem nenhum vestígio. Vamos?

Edward abriu a porta e saiu do carro, vindo para o lado do passageiro e abrindo a minha também.

- Aonde vamos?

- Ao meu ninho de amor.

Pegou-me em seus braços e me guiou para uma casa, simples. Quando este, sem dificuldade alguma abriu a porta, revelou somente um cômodo, que havia uma cama, uma mesa com duas cadeiras e outros objetos insignificantes.

- Não se prenda aos detalhes, o importante é que temos uma cama.

E foi nela que ele calmamente me colocou. Novamente nossos olhos se encontraram... A diferença, é que desta vez, eu não queria desviar, queria encará-lo da mesma forma, chamar sua atenção também.

- Eu sinto um desejo louco por você.

Eu sorri diante desta afirmação.

- Isso é bom?

- Isto é uma loucura, mas é maravilhoso.

- Você me deseja muito?

- Cada milímetro do seu corpo.

Ajoelhei-me na cama, encarando Edward, que estava sentado.

- Você pode ter se quiser.

[...]


End file.
